Apples and Bananas
by Midnight's Star
Summary: No apples for Rose!


Well here is a short little thing that popped into my head earlier. I know I haven't updated my other story in awhile, but I am working on it I promise!

Anyway, Hope you like this story:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who (duh)

* * *

><p>Rose and The Doctor were sitting in the TARDIS kitchen eating their breakfast. The Doctor had toast with marmalade (more like marmalade with toast, but whatever) and Rose had an apple with some granola.<p>

After a few bites into her fruit she noticed something strange, the Doctor was getting kinda…see-through.

"Doctor!" Rose exclaimed in alarm.

"What's wrong?" He looked down when she started pointing to him "Oh my- What!"

"Doctor, what's going on?" Rose started to panic as the Doctor became more and more transparent.

"I honestly have no clue Rose! This has never happened before. I don't know what's happen…" He trailed off as he looked over at Rose.

"Rose what are you eating?" The Doctor's voice was suddenly soft.

Rose looked confused at the sudden change in topic. She looked down at her hand and held up the apple. "It's an apple Doctor….Why?"

"How often do you eat apples?" His voice was starting to rise out of concern.

"I eat one every day for breakfast, but what does any of this have to do with you dissappearin?

The Doctor groaned "Rose! It has everything to do with me disappearing! Haven't you ever heard 'An apple a day keeps the Doctor away'? Where do you think that came from!" He gestured frantically as his body almost completely vanished.

"Oh my God! Doctor I had no clue! I am so sorry! How do I fix this?" Rose ran over to his side and looked at him helplessly.

"I don't think there is anything you can do Rose. Once I'm gone, I'm gone." She was just barely able to hear his voice when he whispered goodbye, and then he disappeared.

Rose stared at the space he was occupying just moments before and burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry Doctor! I wish I had known. I swear I will never eat another apple. I just wish I could bring you back."

"Good. Apples are horrible. I can't believe you would eat one if you didn't have to. They are almost as bad as pears." The Doctor's voice came from behind her. "Plus bananas are so much better for you. All potassium filled and tasty. There really is no competition between the two."

Rose turned and saw him standing there, fully visible and grinning his manic grin.

"But-but-"She struggled for a second before finding words "You vanished! You were gone!"

"Ah yes, well that was merely a trick." Seeing her confused face he added "I basically teleported very slowly to the other side of the kitchen. You were so preoccupied with me disappearing you didn't notice me re-appearing right behind you. "

"Why?" Rose was still trying to grasp the fact that he wasn't dead.

"Well I had noticed your fondness of apples and had to break that awful habit somehow. Apples are nasty. Couldn't have my companion known for eating them."

As his words sank in Rose found herself getting really, _really_ mad.

"So what you are saying-"She struggled to stay calm "- is that you tricked me into thinking that I killed you, just so I would stop eating apples?"

The Doctor looked proud of himself "Yup!"

That's when she lost it. "You stupid _git_! I thought you were dead! You could've been dead! What the _HELL_ were you thinking?" She was screaming at the top of her lungs.

The Doctor looked baffled at her outburst. "Why are you yelling?" He reached out and grabbed her to try and calm her down. It didn't work. Rose jerked away and started throwing different fruits at him.

"Ow! Rose stop!" He grabbed her again and forced her into a chair, kneeling in front of her. "Why are you so upset?"

Rose glared at him. "Oh I don't know." Her voice was heavy with sarcasm. "Maybe I'm just a little ticked that my best friend just faked his death and blamed me for it, just because he doesn't like what I eat for breakfast."

Realization dawned on his face. "Oh Rose. I'm sorry. I didn't know it would upset you that bad."

She looked down so he couldn't see the tears threatening to fall. "I thought you were dead. Of course it would upset me."

The Doctor wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking."

Rose giggled at that and then burst out laughing.

The Doctor pulled back looking offended. "What's so funny?"

"Well you would assume that with that massive Time Lord brain of yours that you would think things through more often. This is why we always end up running for our lives. You never think!"

The Doctor pondered this for a second and started laughing too. "Rose Tyler you are so rude!"

"Says the man who just tricked me into thinking he was dead!" She was laughing so hard it was getting difficult to breathe.

After awhile they both calmed down and stopped laughing. The Doctor stood up and grabbed her hand. She automatically intertwined her fingers with his and let him pull her up into a real hug.

"I real am sorry I worried you like that." He said softly.

"S'Okay. I forgive you. I know you didn't mean any harm by it." She glanced up and saw The Doctor looking intently at her.

"Rose." His whisper was barely audible.

"Yeah?" Rose's heart started beating faster.

The Doctor's face was now millimeters away from hers. She could feel his breath on her lips.

"I really shouldn't have tricked you like that. It was mean and thoughtless."

"Doctor its okay. Honest. I'm just glad you are okay."

"That's good."

"Yes. It is."

They stood like this for ages. Bodies pressed together, faces barely apart, neither of them moving away, but neither of them moving forward.

That was, until, Rose got fed up with it.

She pressed his lips to his for just a moment before pulling back.

"I umm….I'm sorry. I don't know why I-" Her ramble was cut off by him covering her lips with his.

This kiss led to more kisses which all led to the bedroom, and there they stayed for a very, _very_ long time.

And for the rest of her life, throughout all of time and space, Rose Tyler never touched a single apple again.


End file.
